


The Emperor

by rosol



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, What happens next will warm ur heart, akira vents to random lady on the side of the street, btw i dont know . how anything works . just a disclaimer, chihaya being chihaya, idk what people call it . pog, this is during the space port arc, yusuke isnt here but akira has a mad crush on him so i tagged it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosol/pseuds/rosol
Summary: Akira has no impulse control without Morgana around, so he finally gets his fortune read by the weird lady on the side of the street. Instead of providing any useful information, he only gets exposed by the cards for his gigantic crush on Yusuke.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	The Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this. a long time ago LMAO . i was really feeling it while playing through p5 for the first time, so i slapped my keyboard and created this. i dont like chihaya. i dont know why i wrote this . the me from a year ago.... he was going through something. i mean same. also ive got some akechi palace au shit that i might post so let me know if u are interested :)

Akira has never much cared about fate. He’s always thought of it as bullshit-- just a stupid way to stop people from working hard because fate could “never change”. 

But right now, as he stands in the pouring rain without an umbrella and with a bag missing a cat, he decides to see what fate has in store for him. There’s a fortune teller that smiles at him with all teeth whenever he walks by her stand. He typically avoids eye contact, but this time he’s a bit desperate. He needs to know if Morgana will be okay, needs to know if the Phantom Thieves will pull through, needs to know… 

Everything.

His feet drag him straight towards her stand. The rain is letting up a bit as he pointedly sits down on her stool, unnerving her with his dead stare. He’s bone tired and it shows. 

She smiles at him, “I knew you were going to come by.”

“Just do your magic,” he sighs as he slumps over. She pushes his tired head off of her cards and starts to shuffle them. He pretends not to notice her worried look. 

“What are you doing out here in the rain?” She asks. 

For a minute he thinks about staying silent. He wants this to end quickly. He wants to get his fortune read and get the fuck out of there. He wants to go home and play games and cry into his pillow because a certain ball of fluff is missing from his life. But then he thinks about Morgana and he thinks about Ryuji and it’s all spilling out of him and he can’t stop it. The fortune teller doesn’t comment on the tears that have gathered in his eyes at the end of his outburst. She offers the same smile she always does, her eyes softening. 

“Ah, fights with friends… I’ll look into the future of your relationships, then.” 

He nods silently. 

She begins methodically placing the cards facedown on the table. She sucks her cheeks in as she concentrates and begins to flip them one by one. Each time a card is flipped Akira feels something drum through his veins. It startles him into a sitting position. 

“Hm…” she taps her chin, holding a card up close to her face. “The Empress card is in your future. Though, not in a romantic sense,” she chuckles as she puts the card back down. “Are you having trouble with women, as well?”

He shrugs and mumbles, “I guess so.” 

Another chuckle as she flips over another card.

“The Magician is…” her mouth draws into a thin line as she studies her cards closer. Her eyes, suddenly wise beyond her years, flit up to his. He feels a shiver run down his spine. “Whoever this card represents, you should seek them out soon. They completely disappear at a certain point. Your future looks bleak without them.”

He gapes at her. Without Morgana there to tell him to stop staring like an idiot, his jaw hangs open for much longer than comfortable, an unpleasant feeling crawling up his body and worming its way into his heart. All he can do is wordlessly nod. She appears pleased.

“The Chariot is here, as well. It seems you are close friends…” another card, another surge of power. “The Lovers. No luck there, though. The two of you will remain friends. You’re looking to be single forever!” 

She laughs. He doesn’t. 

“Hm… the Emperor--” she stops mid-sentence, a gasp welling up out of her throat. She looks at him, then to the cards, then to him again, her mouth slack. She starts to giggle when he glares at her. 

“What is it?”

“Nothing--” she stifles her laugh into her hand. “I was just… very wrong about you. Your romantic life actually looks quite prosperous.” 

“With the…” his mouth dries up as the card stares right back at him. The Emperor. There’s no mistaking it. 

Dammit, he thinks. Are my feelings that obvious? 

She places her hand on his, “the two of you seem close. But there’s a strange knot… I’m guessing it’s because you’re too shy to confess.”

He looks away and tries to ignore the blush on his cheeks. 

Another laugh, “aw, come on. Confess to him! If fate wants the two of you to be together then all will work out. If not…” she shrugs and leans back. “I’m not liable.” 

“Great.” 

“You can always buy one of my Holy Stones to make the odds better. Men love stones.”

She dangles a cheap looking stone in front of him. It smells faintly of salt. 

“How much--”

“Only 100,000 yen!” She chirps out, shoving it into his face. 

He briefly imagines Yusuke looking at the stone. He’d probably think it was ugly. Though… Yusuke has always liked whatever Akira wore. He would probably go on and on about how it perfectly accentuates his outfit and how he must paint him with it on. If only it weren’t so pricey…

His eyes follow the stone as it dangles. An idea pops into his head. How stupid of him to even consider buying it. He’s a Phantom Thief. He can just steal one later. 

“I’m fine. I can do it on my own.” 

She pouts but puts the stone down, “you sure? Your future looks pretty bleak.” 

He rolls his eyes and stands up, “I’m sure. I know what he likes.” 

“Alright. But just so you know, fate can’t be changed, so if you mess up really bad then nothing can help you.”

“We’ll see about that,” he snorts. It feels as if a weird weight has been lifted off of his chest. “Thanks for the advice.” 

She reaches for his hand before he can leave. Her eyes are fierce, with that deep wisdom burning in them. He wonders if she missed a card and is going to tell him about his future with, say, Makoto. Instead, she holds her open hand out. 

“It’s not free. 5000 yen.”

He sighs and drops the amount into her hand.


End file.
